


Neon

by blade1802



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Cute, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blade1802/pseuds/blade1802
Summary: Celebrating good news, Minkyun takes his best friend Changyoon to the club. Changyoon makes a drunk (?) confession.
Relationships: Lee Changyoon | E-Tion/Park Minkyun | MK
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Neon

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by KyunYoon being scolded after pretending to be drunk on live video.

“Why are these drinks so erotically named?” he questioned with a furrowed brow, scanning the menu for something satisfactory to order. _Sex on the beach, slippery nipple, orgasm… What on earth are these names?_

“I don’t know who came up with them, but Changyoon you should try the orgasm one. I think it’s sweet and it tastes like alcoholic iced coffee.” He leaned in to point at the option on the menu. “I think I’m ordering this one for sure.”

“Okay okay, I trust your recommendation.” Changyoon closed the menu with a resounding clap and made eye contact with the waiter patiently standing in the corner. “We’ll have two orgasms,” he said aloud, bursting into a fit of giggles as soon as the waiter left with their order.

Minkyun shoved his friend’s forehead back with his fingertips. “Why do you have to be like this? Maybe this is why I never go out with you,” he playfully teased.

“It’s not every day that I get treated by _the_ Park Minkyun,” Changyoon laughed. “How good was that raise that you wanted to take me out? You _know_ that I will spend any free money given to me well.” Minkyun made brief eye contact with Changyoon before focusing his attention on the glowing lights behind him.

“You think I’d tell you my earnings? Just be grateful you are getting treated,” he smiled. Minkyun comfortably sank into his seat as the music continued to boom in the darkening bar. The sunlight outside vanished, leaving the neon lights in the bar as the only source for his vision. But even in the dark, he could see the whiteness of Changyoon’s smile and the gaudiness of his pink oversized shirt. “Changyoon you should ask them to pay you for providing light with this thing,” he joked, grasping the other’s sleeve and shaking it.

“Hey, why are you teasing me about this! Don’t you remember? You told me that it looked good on me when we went shopping for it.” Changyoon rested his chin on the palm of his hand and pouted.

A brief flash in his memory reminded Minkyun of that shopping trip they did together last year. He remembered all the fussing and nonsense he had to put up with because Changyoon thought that every piece of clothing he grabbed looked bad on him. It was probably their longest and most exhausting outing of that year - a full day of shopping and eating together from morning to night.

Minkyun was in the middle of forming his response when he saw Changyoon’s eyes widen in excitement. The waiter returned to their table with the orgasms and the bill, which Minkyun readily handed his card over to pay with. “It looks so good!” Changyoon exclaimed. He took a sip of his drink through his straw and hopped up and down in his seat with joy. His hair flapped with him like wings, bringing another smile to Minkyun’s face.

“I told you it was great. My choices are top notch,” he claimed, clapping his hands on the last syllables for emphasis.

“Really, you always have great taste,” Changyoon replied with a thumbs up. “I might even want to order a second one,” he slyly added with a wink.

“Ah, it’s a sad day when your elders are trying to drain your wallet,” Minkyun beamed.

“You know you love me.” Minkyun hummed in agreement and was about to signal the waiter to come back when Changyoon pushed down his arm. “No no no, I’m joking. I don’t need another,” he affirmed. “Go put your wallet away. I’m high class but you know I’m lightweight.” Minkyun laughed in understanding.

“So how’s that new girl you’ve been talking to? Is her name… Nahyun? Gahyun? I don’t remember.” He scratched the back of his head.

On a normal day, Changyoon would have liked to brag about how great things are going. Maybe he would say that he thinks they’re close to getting into a serious relationship. And his friend would smile and nod in approval, as if he never heard Changyoon make such unfulfilled claims. Nevertheless, today he felt different, feeling the urge to refrain from his normal exaggerations. “We haven’t talked in weeks. I don’t see it going anywhere,” he said with a polite laugh.

“That’s okay. I’m not sure what she’s thinking though. You’re a great catch, Changyoon. If you weren’t straight, you know _I’d_ date you,” Minkyun joked. His eyes squinted with joy, and he picked up his glass to take another sip of orgasm.

“Why do you always have to make that joke,” the other whined. “It’s getting old already.” Every time he heard Minkyun make that joke it was like a prick to his skin. “What about you? Anything interesting going on in your dating life?” he asked. Deflection never seemed to fail Changyoon in their conversations.

“Oh, nothing much. I think I told you last time about that Taebin guy? It didn’t end up working out though because he was too flaky. Never really showed up or made an effort.” Minkyun raised his eyebrows and cleaned out the rest of his glass.

Changyoon beamed, saying “You don’t deserve anyone like that. Besides, single life is enjoyable and comes with many benefits.” Minkyun scoffed at Changyoon’s attempt to console him.

“I guess you’re right, but I don’t know. I feel more frustrated that I’m wasting my time with dating people like this.”

“That’s right!” his friend exclaimed, almost too enthusiastically. Seeing that he was behind in drinking, he tilted his head back and downed the rest of his cocktail with a refreshed _ah~_ at the end.

The bar had been half-packed when the two of them walked in, but in the past half hour it was starting to fill up to capacity. Sensing a proper cue to get out before it was obnoxiously loud, Minkyun lightly hit the table with both of his hands and stood up.

“Okay, I think we’ve been here long enough. Are you tired already or are you up for some dancing?” He smirked at Changyoon and held out his hand. Changyoon eagerly took it in response to his challenge and stood up. As they headed for the door, Minkyun naturally linked their arms together.

“When’s the last time you danced?” Minkyun asked as he pushed the doors open. The music from behind them spilled out onto the street, mixing with the busy sounds of the nightlife. They were in the heart of the city’s club district on the center street. Countless people buzzed by with their laughter and conversations, steadily moving underneath the glaring lights.

Changyoon paused to think (and because the group in front of them took their _sweet ass time_ with walking on a crowded street). “On the high school dance team? Damn, has it been that long? We haven’t danced together in a while.”

Minkyun was taken aback and gasped. “Well that means we have to find a good place to dance at. Why haven’t you danced in so long? You were like the top dancer of the team and made so many choreographies!” The shade of the night hid the redness of Changyoon’s cheeks, but Minkyun could still see his sheepish smile. Changyoon had only joined the dance team back then because Minkyun really wanted to join and would not do it without someone by his side. Over the years Changyoon found a lack of motivation to return to it.

“Let’s just go over there then,” Changyoon pointed. “I think that’s where the more popular dance clubs are. We can go wherever the vibe is good.” Minkyun nodded his head in agreement and the two set off, first swerving around the slow group in front.

The row of bars and clubs they walked by varied in attendance. There were some very packed spots, but at the same time there were places with a scarcity of people. Minkyun was not feeling any of the places, and he had to sadly shake his head any time Changyoon pointed at a place and asked for approval.

Eventually, they came across a convenience store as a break in between the noise. “Do you want to have some soju before we find a place, Changyoon? I think it’ll make me less picky,” Minkyun suggested.

“Umm -”

“It’s on me.”

“You’re the best!” Changyoon happily exclaimed. He turned inwards to quickly squeeze Minkyun into a hug. “You pick whatever you want, then. Surprise me.”

“Okay, I’ll be right back. Don’t disappear on me,” Minkyun replied, heading inside the store to pick a drink. He already knew that he was getting peach soju because it was his friend’s favorite, so it saved him the time of deliberating on a choice.

Changyoon patiently waited outside the store with his hands in his pockets. He bit his lip in anticipation…? Or was it confusion? He felt his muddled thoughts bouncing around inside, unsure if it was him overthinking or just the single cocktail he drank. After all, he hadn’t drunk in such a long while. He massaged his temples to try and relieve his stress. He pulled out his phone to look at the time and smiled at the reminder of his phone’s lock screen.

The doors to the convenience store opened, making Changyoon turn his head. Minkyun walked out with a single bottle. “Okay so I didn’t want to go overboard with it, so I just figured we could share one bottle. You’re not sick or anything right?” Changyoon shook his head and lit up when he saw that the bottle was his favorite flavor.

“Of course, you got this because you _knew_ I love the peach flavor,” he said with pride.

“I pay attention to what you like, you know,” the other beamed.

In that same spot outside the store, they twisted open the soju bottle and took turns gulping down the fiery liquid. Usually, Minkyun would offer to play a drinking game to make it more entertaining, but his enthusiasm to take Changyoon dancing outweighed that idea. With the final gulp, Minkyun disposed of the bottle and swung his arm around Changyoon’s shoulder. Instinctively, Changyoon lifted his outside hand to hold onto Minkyun’s hand.

Perhaps it was the alcohol that lightened Minkyun’s judgement, or maybe the two just stumbled upon good luck, as it only took a few steps for them to find a packed club that resonated well with Minkyun. Changyoon didn’t even have to ask - he just noticed Minkyun pausing to look and knew that it interested him. Changyoon tilted the two of them to the side to look at the sign. _Neon_ blared above the entrance in block characters, radiating a harsh pink light to those that looked at it.

“Oh, I think this is a popular gay club, Minkyun. Do you want to go in? You might like it.”

“Uh, yeah let’s go check it out,” Minkyun hesitantly agreed, as he himself had never been to a gay club before. The two of them joined the end of the sizable line, shoulder to shoulder with their hands in their pockets. The weather was getting progressively chilly as the night went on, and the closest thing to warmth Changyoon had was the puffs of cigarette smoke that floated towards him.

As soon as he noticed his friend shivering, Minkyun turned towards Changyoon and opened his jacket to envelope him inside. “At least I was smart and brought a jacket.” He felt the other headbutt his chest and snake his arms around Minkyun’s waist. “Thank you,” he softly murmured. “I’m getting cold out here.”

With Changyoon inside his jacket cocoon, Minkyun slowly steered the two of them up in line as people flowed in and out of the club. His body started to warm up from the contact with his friend, even reaching his face. At the front of the line, he gently removed himself from the other and pulled out his wallet for identification.

Changyoon checked his phone to see that it was already midnight when they entered the club, and it made sense. It seemed to be peak party time, with the entire club packed with bodies and heat. The obscure club was lit up with splashes of blue and pink light, while the DJ’s booth was decorated in all rainbow-colored lights. “Let’s go get a few beers - on me of course,” Minkyun gestured to the bar. He turned back to grab Changyoon’s hand and weaved them through the crowd of people.

After ordering and receiving their drinks, the two of them leaned their backs against the bar and took in the surroundings. Minkyun enthusiastically jumped with the crowd to the music while Changyoon took sips. He peered at Minkyun and smiled. “Are you having fun?”

“Of course! The people here seem nice, and so many of them were smiling at me. I feel welcome,” he proudly grinned.

“Hey, don’t be too innocent,” Changyoon warned. “At least half of those smiles are because they are _thirsty_ for you.” Minkyun swatted his hand and faked a fist at him.

“Hurry up and finish your drink so we can dance,” he said in annoyance. He palmed the bottom of the beer and lifted it above Changyoon’s mouth so that it trailed smoothly down his throat. “Also, if you’re not feeling okay at any point tonight, just let me know. Both of us can’t be trashed, you know.” He tugged at Changyoon’s shirtsleeve and guided him to the center of the dance floor.

The two of them were capable of more elaborate dancing, but for the purpose of not looking too extra, they did the basic stepping side-to-side to the music. Either way, both were holding onto each other and laughing. It put Minkyun at ease to see Changyoon giddy, and as the songs got more intense, they began to let their high school selves out. In twenty minutes, their dancing evolved into Changyoon practically flailing his body around and Minkyun energetically bouncing to match the other’s effort.

Eventually, Changyoon burned out his battery for dancing and looked around for the nearest bathroom. “I have to go to the bathroom, just stay here. It’ll only be a second,” he assured, darting away into the crowd. Minkyun nodded and continued his basic dancing by himself. He checked his phone for notifications, but it was entirely empty.

“Minkyun?” a voice rang out within the music. Minkyun looked up from his phone to see a familiar face that he could not place in his memory. It was a man whose face had soft features with a mop of blondish hair, but his appearance alone did not help him generate a name.

“Oh hey!” he responded instinctively. He decided on just pretending that he remembered the man in front of him.

“I haven’t seen you since high school. How’s university right now?” the acquaintance asked in a friendly tone. Minkyun internally sighed in relief that mystery man provided context on how they knew each other.

“Well, I’m just in my second year and finishing out the semester.” He wanted to be short and sweet without offering too much of his life story.

“That’s good to hear. So, what brings you here? Did you come here alone?” The man had an inviting smile as he said that, almost too welcoming for Minkyun’s taste now. However, he did have to acknowledge that the man was attractive. Maybe if he really came to this club alone (and slightly thirstier), he would try and flirt back to get to know the blonde man better. But his mind snapped back to Changyoon, and he briefly scanned the crowd for any indication that his friend would return to save him from this.

“No, I came with a friend. He’s in the bathroom,” Minkyun pointed with his signature polite-but-fake smile. And with the mention of Changyoon’s presence, the man appeared as Minkyun’s savior.

Changyoon, still bright as ever with his pink shirt, took a quick glance at the acquaintance and Minkyun. Decisively, he interlocked his fingers with Minkyun’s and looked at the intruder. “Hey babe, what’s up? Who’s this?” he asked with a tinge of bitterness. Minkyun tried to hide his surprise at the way that Changyoon was addressing him, but he trusted Changyoon enough to go along with whatever nonsense he was using.

“Um, this is Changyoon,” Minkyun said, waiting for the man to introduce himself.

“Hi, I’m Hyojin. I think I recognize you. We were in the same year back at high school.”

“Ah, that’s such a nice coincidence that we met here, then.” Changyoon beamed with his respective polite-but-fake smile. “Well, actually Minkyunie and I were about to head out just now, but it was nice to meet you.” And with that, Changyoon tugged Minkyun along while Hyojin was in the middle of waving goodbye, not even sparing a glance over his shoulder.

They stopped underneath the club entrance in between the warmth of the bustling clubgoers and the cold of the night. “Thanks for the save back there,” Minkyun gratefully said. He was going to question Changyoon’s method of pretending that they were boyfriends, but he figured he could bring it up later. Instead, he followed up with, “But did we have to leave the club so soon? I was having fun, you know.”

Changyoon sighed in response. “I’m sorry Minkyun,” he apologized. “But also, I think I’m getting tired out from tonight. Is it okay if we go home? I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

“Of course, we can go. And you don’t owe me anything so don’t worry about it. I think the nearest station is that way,” he said while pointing back at the main street. He wrapped his arm back around Changyoon’s shoulder, but this time Changyoon’s hand didn’t come up to meet his. He noticed it but did not react.

As the two of them turned a corner, Minkyun decided to fill the air with conversation. Out of curiosity he asked, “So you didn’t know that guy back there? I thought you were the social butterfly that knew _everyone_ back then.”

Changyoon grimaced at the question but had the instinct to respond truthfully. His head was already getting progressively dizzier, but maybe talking would help keep him balanced. “I knew of him, but I never talked to him directly. How did you ever meet him in the first place?” he countered.

“I’m really not sure. Maybe I ran into him once or twice at school or after extracurriculars, but I guess it wasn’t significant enough for me to remember his name and face together.”

Changyoon paused for a period to sort out what he wanted to continue with, as he knew that talking about this matter was going to evoke certain emotions for him. “You know, that guy really wanted to get with you during high school,” he shamelessly blurted. _Smooth, Changyoon_.

“Really?” Minkyun asked in surprise.

“Yeah. He apparently would ask a lot of people in your year about you. I think it was one of his friends that approached me directly to get information about you. I never knew why he didn’t just get the confidence to talk to you directly. Maybe today he was feeling braver.”

Minkyun took a second to process what Changyoon was saying. “Wait, so you knew that this Hyojin guy liked me back in high school, and you never told me?”

“I didn’t think he was good for you. He seemed flaky and only interested in you for the short term. I was just trying to be a good friend for you.”

Minkyun felt his anger flare up, and this almost never happened when he was with Changyoon. “How you could you not at least tell me and make my own decisions for myself? You know I was struggling in high school with sexuality and accepting myself. Maybe I could’ve been happier if I knew that there was someone else like me.” His words were pushing into aggressive territory.

“Look, I’m really sorry I didn’t tell you back then. But why are we even arguing about this? It’s something that I can’t change or take back right now,” he easily sensed Minkyun’s aggression and attempted to pacify it. “I just wanted what was best for you.”

That phrase was the worst misstep he could have taken.

Minkyun whipped to the side and thrusted his hands onto Changyoon’s shoulders. “How are you supposed to know what’s best for me, huh? You don’t know what it’s like to be gay and to feel so alone.” He looked directly into Changyoon’s face, but for the first time, he couldn’t read his emotions. “Even if we didn’t end up dating, he could’ve been a friend that understood what I was going through. I can’t believe you.”

Now it was time for Changyoon’s anger to overflow. He tried to be as calm as he could, but with Minkyun throwing complete blame at him to his face, he had reached a breaking point. It was as if his emotions were spiraling amongst the dizziness in his head, ready to be released in an outburst.

“Listen up, Park Minkyun!” the man suddenly exclaimed, breaking out of Minkyun’s hold. He took a second to look at Minkyun’s face before he made the decision to release all the bubbling anxiety and emotions he had held in that night. It felt like the perfect timing, especially since he felt fully sober. After taking a deep breath, he made his confession.

“You know what? I… like you okay?” The couple walking in the opposite direction were clearly as startled as Minkyun and sped up their pace past the two. Minkyun felt his anger completely dissipate, being swiftly replaced with confusion. Minkyun grabbed Changyoon’s arm to force him back onto their planned route before he made any further loud confessions.

“You’re drunk, Changyoon. Don’t say things like that,” he strictly replied. He had no idea what would make Changyoon say such a claim. _Maybe he was still drunk, or maybe he was trying to raise Minkyun’s spirits._

After one more minute of walking down the street, the anger seeped back in and caused Changyoon to break away from Minkyun. He took a quick scan of his surroundings to make sure that there was no one around them and returned his gaze on Minkyun.

“I’m not drunk, Minkyun, and I mean it this time. I drank water at the club we just went to and peed a lot so I’m like borderline sober right now,” Changyoon asserted. Minkyun had also never seen Changyoon frustrated like this before, so he was visibly taken aback by his serious behavior. He raised an eyebrow in anticipation of what Changyoon was about to go off on.

“I started liking you for real since last year. Maybe it started with the Hyojin stuff in high school - I don’t know. At first, whenever you told me stories about the guys you’ve dated and the ones that you were talking to, I was okay with it. But sometime back then, I started getting jealous. And I started getting excited every time we hang out. I don’t know I think I’m starting to ramble…” Changyoon noticed that Minkyun’s facial expression was blank, so he turned his eyes downward to the non-judgmental ground.

After a few seconds of silence, Minkyun softly hit Changyoon’s arm so that he’d raise his head back up. “I thought you liked girls only. What about the ones you were talking to?” Minkyun was starting to feel frustration build up, but he could not understand why.

“I was never interested. I only followed through when you introduced me to them because I wanted you to be jealous. But you _never_ take the hints, Minkyun.” Changyoon had to take another deep breath to compress his anger, but he was struggling to stay sane with the nonsense spilling out of his friend’s mouth. It especially hurt that Minkyun was still frozen in place, his robotic face unmoving.

Maybe it was just a few minutes, but each second passed in tense silence. And each second added to the fire inside of Changyoon. “Aren’t you going to say anything?” His fiery words converted into water at the corners of his eyes, and they stung like alcohol.

Minkyun took in everything that had just unfolded, and the right answer settled on his lips. He took a large gulp before finally deciding on what he wanted to say. “Changyoon, I liked you all the way back when we just became friends. Even when I came out to you. But I always made myself think of you as a friend.”

“Well, how do you think of me now?” Changyoon softly asked, and his gentleness sent goosebumps all over Minkyun’s body.

“I… don’t know.”

At this point, Changyoon’s liquid courage was watered down completely, letting his real courage guide him in his next move. He confidently stepped forward and leaned in to plant a kiss on his friend’s lips. As he pulled away, he looked directly into Minkyun’s eyes and said, “I’m still figuring myself out, but I’m being serious about liking you.” _Oh shit, where did he get the confidence to say this._

Minkyun’s heart almost stopped during that exchange. He was still processing his friend’s confession, the satisfying feeling of their gentle kiss, and the avalanche of emotions he had felt for Changyoon from the first time they met. Yet in all this spinning confusion, his intuition guided him to Changyoon.

After gazing into Changyoon’s pleading eyes, Minkyun’s genuine smile returned to his face. “I like you too. How am I supposed to say ‘I don’t like you’ after _that”_ he lightheartedly joked.

Immediately, Changyoon’s face lit up as pink as his shirt, and he confidently leaned back into the other for a follow-up kiss, pressing their lips with more force this time. Minkyun readily reciprocated the action but broke away before they committed to making out in the street.

“Let’s not get carried away,” he laughed. Changyoon giggled and reached down to grasp Minkyun’s hand, as they once again set off on the path towards the station.

As the station entrance finally entered their vision, a darkened neon sign above the two of them jumped to life, greatly startling the pair. Both Changyoon and Minkyun screamed and grabbed each other by reflex, waiting a few seconds before realizing that it was just a harmless sign. “I hate you,” Changyoon whined at the sign above them. Minkyun laughed at the other’s cuteness.

“I’m happy,” Changyoon gently said as they descended the escalator into the subway. “I didn’t know that I was going to say anything tonight, but I’m glad that I did.”

“Me too. You don’t know how many times I got sad over you being straight,” Minkyun shyly confessed.

“I’m sorryyyyy,” the other apologized. “But hey, I finally came around, didn’t I?” he continued with a full-toothed smile. Minkyun felt himself melting at how bright everything about Changyoon was.

“I guess so…” Minkyun trailed off with a pout, leading Changyoon to melt at how adorable Minkyun was. As they got off the escalator at the bottom, they stood in the middle of the subway platform and looked at the map in front of them. From where they were, they realized that Minkyun would have to take five stops to get home, while Changyoon would take two stops in the opposite direction to get home. As Minkyun was fussing about the time his subway train was arriving, Changyoon simply tugged at their hands.

“Stay with me tonight. Please?” Minkyun narrowed his eyes knowingly at Changyoon with suspicion, causing him to immediately follow up and say, “We won’t do anything. At the most, we can cuddle,” he cutely added. Minkyun couldn’t help grinning at every cute syllable Changyoon spoke, and Changyoon took this as a sign to seal the deal.

“You know I live alone, too. Just tonight - it’s shorter to get to my home anyways.” He childishly swung their hands back and forth. Any further thoughts in Minkyun’s head were halted by the beep to the right of them. _The train is arriving. Please, watch your step._ He looked to the left for his waiting area, seeing a small crowd of people standing around. He looked to the right at the open doors of the subway car, as well as Changyoon cutely burrowing his head into his shoulder.

“Alright, let’s go before the doors close,” he agreed, making the other perk up.

Changyoon made the largest smile at Minkyun before grasping his neck and stealing a peck on his cheek. “You’re the best. Let’s go!” He walked in front and tugged the other behind him. With the car almost entirely empty, Changyoon made a beeline for the corner seats and pushed Minkyun in first. The luminescent lights made Minkyun’s eyes sore, so he closed them and laid his head on his friend’s shoulder.

Changyoon sighed and leaned into Minkyun as well. It was nothing out of the ordinary in their friendship, but it was a new feeling tonight. He felt a pleasant glow from inside, bringing his other hand over to rub their clasped hands.

When they arrived at Changyoon’s apartment, it was still a weirdly normal feeling. It was familiar for Minkyun to be here, to stay over and enjoy Changyoon’s company. They ate countless orders of take-out here, they watched an infinite number of movies together, and they shared so many deep conversations while lying on the hardwood floor of the living room. Regardless, this time brought a new feeling.

This time, when Minkyun tumbled over and collapsed into Changyoon’s sheets, Changyoon followed suit. Changyoon didn’t respectfully sleep on his futon as he usually did, and he didn’t need to even make that suggestion. The two just knew that they had be physically close together.

Minkyun peeled off his jacket and tossed it to the side before rolling towards the center of the bed. He came into face-to-face contact with Changyoon and grinned. “High school Minkyun would be crying if he knew that this was going to happen,” he boldly admitted.

“I think that _I’m_ close to crying right now,” Changyoon laughed in defiance to his slowly forming tears.

“You already cried today, don’t do it again Changyoonie. Let’s just be happy.” Minkyun wiped his eyes and draped an arm around him. “We can talk more tomorrow. For now, I just want to sleep.” He leaned forward to place a soft kiss on his forehead then lowered his head to let their lips briefly meet. Changyoon and Minkyun both felt their hearts beat rapidly in sync. It was an action that already seemed natural - it seemed right.

Minkyun was just expecting to celebrate good news with his friend today, but he ended up with even more than he dreamt of. He closed his eyes and smiled.


End file.
